Sporks
by NykGrimm
Summary: Polar opposite, childhood friends Jacob and Bella have just moved to the town of Forks. But they just found they have one thing in common: Edward Cullen. The boy that Bella wants to own and Jacob just wants to understand...
1. Chapter 1

Sporks

* * *

"Please Jake?" the little brunette asked.

"No," he replied, trying to walk away. "I told you I don't wanna."

"Just for a little bit?" she whined, following him, latching onto his arm.

"Nu-uh. Barbies are stupid, I don't wanna play," he said, trying to pull her off. For a six year old girl, she was damned strong.

"Play with me!" she keened, tugging on his arm harder. "Play with me or I'll tell dad!"

"No!" He cried, "I don't wanna! She's all stupid and pink! I wanna play trucks!"

The little brunette scowled at him and began sniffling. "Dad!" she wailed, tears running down her face as she ran back into the house. "Dad! Jake's being mean to me!"

Jacob rolled his eyes. Only Bella would run crying to daddy because she didn't get her way. It wasn't that he didn't like her, she could be pretty nice sometimes. It was just that...whenever she didn't get her way she would throw a fit. She always had a way of getting what she wanted, didn't matter who she had to use. The only real reason they were friends was because of their parents.

Guess that meant he was gonna be playing barbies for a while...maybe she'd actually let him use Ken this time around. Or at least an actual barbie rather than the freak little kid. Or the dog. She'd actually made him be the dog once.

* * *

"Come on, Jake! We're gonna be late!" Bella yelled up the stairs. "It's my first day at a new school and I don't want you fucking it up!"

"Alright, alright," he hollered from upstairs, grabbing his bag. "I'm coming!"

Today would be their first day at a new high school. Their parents had decided that living in Arizona for the last sixteen years wasn't good for them, they needed to grow up in a new environment. Some bullshit about it being better for their health. Since when did living in a new town help your health?

"Hurry the fuck up!" she shouted.

"Calm down," he said, coming down the stairs. "We still have like, forty-five minutes before we actually have to be there."

"I want to get there early so I can find a parking spot and check the place out, so hurry up."

Jacob sighed, "Why don't you just go? You have your own car, you can get there by yourself."

She scoffed. "There's no way in hell I'm showing up by myself. I don't want people to get the wrong idea."

"And what idea would that be?"

"That I'm a total loser who can't even find a friend to carpool with!"

"Why would you wanna carpool with me? You keep complaining about what a piece of crap my car is."

"We're not going in your car, stupid. We're going in mine," she said, turning to walk out the door.

Grumbling, he quietly followed behind her. He'd learned a long time ago that what Bella wants, Bella gets. Whether he liked it or not. No use in arguing.

As they got into her brand new Honda Civic, Jacob tried to come up with ways to avoid the large groups of people that were sure to be gathering at the school. Normally he would just go about his business while people ignored him, but there was no doubt that Bella would try to drag him everywhere with her. That was not the kind of attention he wanted.

Mostly Bella used him for her own benefits, like pretending he was her boyfriend so that she could get other guys. So how to avoid Bella...he could always just jump out the car as soon as she stopped. Hope he didn't end up injuring himself while he was running away.

He was immediately brought out of his thoughts when Bella squealed excitedly. "Look! There it is!" she said, practically bouncing out of her seat. "Wow, it's so much bigger compared to our last school."

Jacob made a noncommittal "hmm" and continued staring out the window. There were multiple buildings and a fairly large parking lot. There were people gathered in groups on the benches out front and others heading towards the buildings.

The minute Bella parked the car, Jacob was out the door and headed toward the nearest building, hoping it was the main office. Knowing Bella, she'd want to look around and talk to people before doing anything else. It was just part of her conceited, bitchy nature.

And as it turns out, the small building he had headed for _was _the main office. Thank god for small favors.

When he walked in, the two women behind the counter look up from their computers to stare at him. "Can I help you?" the one closest to the front asks.

"Uh...yeah...I'm new here. Need my schedule," he mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

Glancing back at her computer she asks, "Name?"

"Jacob Black."

Quickly typing in the name, she runs through a small list that appears on the screen. "Jacob Black, right here. It says there should be someone else with you."

"Uh...yeah. She's still outside." The woman looks back at him and raises a brow. "She said she wanted to take a look around."

Shrugging, the woman prints out his schedule and hands it to him.

Chemistry

English

German

History

Math

Gym

Art

He only prayed he didn't have any classes with Bella. Having her follow him around all day was bad enough. To have her sit next to him? Rambling about who she was going to try to get her hands on next? And how she was going to 'recruit' him to help? As much fun as that sounded, he'd rather avoid it as much as possible.

"Thanks," he mumbles, turning to walk out the door. Looking around, he decides to try and find his first class before hand so he had at least one class he wasn't late for. At least one instructor that didn't hate him.

And of course, the minute he found it, the bell rang. But at least he wouldn't be late.

As he entered the classroom, the instructor looked at him and smiled. And half the people that were already there stared at him. "You must be Jacob Black."

"You're not gonna make me stand in front of the class and introduce myself, are you?"

"What? No of course not." The instructor turns and addresses the class. "Class, this is Jacob Black. He's new in town and apparently anti-social. But he wants to be bestest friends with all of you. Really. And ladies, he's single... I think."

Dear lord, were all the teachers here like that? He hoped not.

"There's an empty table in the back, feel free to take a seat."

Oh! The back of the classroom! His favorite spot. Seriously, nobody ever bothered the people in the back and Jacob liked it. And as much as he hated chemistry, he was good at it. Which meant he would be done fairly quickly. Possibly giving him time to read.

As the rest of the class started filing in, he wasn't surprised when Bella came in with a small group of people crowding her. The people that weren't hanging around here were staring and murmuring amongst themselves. Not that it was all that surprising. Forks was a small town and Bella happened to be the daughter of the chief.

He'd moved here a couple years ago leaving Bella with only her mom. The people in Forks had grown quite attached to him and were excited when he told them his daughter would be coming. But Jacob was never quite sure how Bella had felt about him leaving. Or going to live with him after a few years.

But as she grabbed the only other empty seat in the room, people were fighting for her attention and she was very much enjoying herself. The seat next to her happened to be empty though.

_Well, one less person that has to be subjected to her bitchy ways, I guess_, he thought.

Once class started, he just sat and stared blankly at his book. Mostly they were going over safety rules, most of which were common sense, so he didn't see any real reason to pay attention. Not unless they were going to start an actual lesson in the next ten minutes.

Up front he could hear people whispering to Bella, and her giggling at their stupid comments. It seemed as though she hadn't found anyone she wanted to sink her teeth into yet. Thank god. That's not a punishment he would wish upon anyone.

By the time class ended, the instructor had given up on trying to get the class to concentrate. They were far too focused on getting information from Bella. So Jacob was more than grateful when the bell finally rang.

Most of his other classes were just as monotonous, so by the time lunch rolled around, he was more than grateful. He hadn't gotten a chance to eat that morning because Bella had been in such a rush, so he was hungry as hell.

When he finally reached the front of the lunch line, he grabbed as much food as would fit on the plate. People stared at him but he didn't care. He was hungry damn it! Nothing was going to stop him from stuffing his face. Even if it forever labeled him a freak.

Once he got out of the line though, he was suddenly being dragged across the room to a table. Two guesses as to who it was.

"You've been avoiding me all day, Jake." She sounded pissed. Shit.

"Uh...no I haven't. You were busy, I didn't want to interrupt."

She sent him an I-know-you're-lying look, but let it drop. "Fine, but you have to come sit with me now."

Jacob grumbled but let her drag him along, trying not to drop any of his food. The people at the table she was heading towards seemed somewhat surprised. Most of them hadn't seen him around, so the fact that Bella had gone to fetch him was something.

In an attempt to ignore the other people at the table, he pulled out a book and began reading. It worked for a while, then he felt a sharp poke in his side. Looking up, he found Bella looking at him eagerly. "What?"

"Look over there," she said, pointing to a table in the corner. There was a small group of five people gathered around it, all involved in their own conversations.

"What about them?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do you not see him?"

"See who?"

He could have sworn she was going to strangle him. "_Him._ The one with auburn hair. He's sooo hot," she said dreamily.

One of her new found friends cut in. "That's Edward. Edward Cullen."

Bella bit her lip in thought. Only Jacob knew what it meant. She was now plotting one of the many ways she could either seduce her new pray, or use Jacob to get to him. Poor guy. He had no idea what was coming.

"The blonde one is Rosalie," the friend cut in again. "The short one with black hair is Alice, the big guy is Emmett, and the other is Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett have been a thing for a few years now, and I hear that Jasper and Alice have been together for a while now too. But they're not actually related,so it's not creepy."

"What do you mean they're not related?" Bella asked.

"I mean they're an adopted family. Esme and Carlisle took them all in when they were younger."

Bella scrunched up her face in a disapproving way and he could practically hear her thoughts. He was...adopted. He could hear her weighing this flaw against his good looks and her initial crush. Apparently his looks were enough to convince her adoption wasn't really all that bad.

"You better hope he's not an asshole," he muttered.

"As if," she replied, "There's no way someone that hot could be an asshole."

"Then clearly you don't know very much."

Before Bella had a chance to reply, that preppy friend of hers interrupted. Again. She should learn to keep her mouth shut. "I hear he's nice. But I don't really know. The Cullens aren't really all that social."

Oh lovely, little Ms. Preppy had just presented Bella with a challenge. And Jacob new how much she loved a challenge.

"So Jake," she says, not taking her eyes off her new prey. "You wanna-"

"No."

"But I haven't even-"

"No."

"Come on, Jake," she pouted. Half the guys at the table looked ready to jump in any chance they got. "I really need you to help me out."

"No you don't."

Frustrated at his insistence, she frowned and said, "Fine, but don't blame me if people suddenly start talking about that time you and Amy were caught-"

Jacob quickly covered her mouth with his hand, cutting off the rest of her sentence. "Fine."

He could feel her smiling against his hand. Oh how he loathed the fact that she could blackmail him. You'd think that since they grew up together, he'd have gotten some blackmail material of his own. And he probably would have if it weren't for the fact that Bella was ashamed of nothing.

Pulling his hand away, she said, "Ok, here's the plan. If you see him in any of your classes, you're gonna talk to him."

"But-"

"No buts. You're gonna talk to him, and you're going to tell him what a great person I am. You're gonna tell him whatever you need to to convince him to go out with me."

Sighing he replied, "Fine. But only if he's in any of my remaining classes."

Squealing happily, she hugged him and said, "Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"Now please let me go so I can get to class."

Standing up, he quickly put his tray away and walked out of the cafeteria. He needed to get away from her as quickly as possible. And he prayed that Bella's new obsession wasn't in any of his classes.

And he was lucky enough that the young man wasn't in his fifth period math class, nor had he seen him in sixth period gym. As he walked into his art class though, who should be sitting in the back except for the bitch's new obsession? Which wouldn't have been so bad except for the fact that the only empty seat in the classroom happened to be right next to him.

Maybe he could lie and tell Bella that he hadn't seen the guy after all. As far as he knew her classroom was all the way on the other side of the campus. Yeah, he'd lie. And if he was caught, well...at least the torture will have been delayed just a little while longer.

Taking his seat, Jacob looked toward the front of the class as the rest of the students started filing in. As the class started, he could almost feel himself dozing off from boredom. About half way through he notices the other sketching.

"Nice picture."

"...Thanks," he seemed surprised.

"It's very...nice. With lines and color and stuff..." he replied nervously.

He stared at his sketchbook, slightly confused. "...It's black and white..."

"Yeah but there's the black and the white and the...gray...It's...nice."

"...Thanks."

The short conversation was followed by an awkward silence that neither wanted to fill. Jacob could have crawled under a rock and died at that moment. He'd never been particularly artistic in any way, but drawing was his worst. The only reason he was even in the class was that his mom insisted. Oh how he regretted letting her talk him into it. On the other hand, he had gotten a book he'd really wanted...

Speaking of books, he was sitting in the back of the class. With about thirty people sitting in front of him. He could totally get away with reading in this class.

Taking out his book, he quietly began to read.

"_Kevin Sutter, this is a warrant issued by the CFSBE. You've been accused of various crimes under Section A7 of the Interspecies Behavioral Charter. As a duly appointed representative of the committee, I've been authorized to escort you to a formal hearing where you will be allowed to answer these charges. If you'll come with me, I have transport waiting for you outside." Mick paused for a moment. Sutter's beefy fist, wrapped around a mug of bee, tightened, his fingers flexing. Noting the man's reaction, Mick continued in a hard, no-nonsense tone. "And just for the record, failure to comply has you automatically declared a rogue and subject to being hunted by any CFSBE enforcer, of which I am one. I can take you in dead or alive, and I don't particularly care how you go. But go you will."_

_When Mick finished speaking, Sutter went completely still. The eyes of the men across from him widened and a split second later a rumbling growl issued from the depths of Sutter's chest. Like a demented fury, he sprang from his seat. His abrupt charge sent the boy at his feet sprawling across the floor. His reaction lightning quick, Mick dodged Sutter's attack as a tingling wave of energy swept across his acute senses. Sutter was changing and Mick wasted no time affecting his own shift. _

_Within the passing of a few swift seconds, two wolves, both deadly – one enraged and one calmly assessing – faced each other. Sutter's pack scrambled as far as possible out of the way, and with their backs to the walls, formed a loose circle around the combatants. With a vicious baring of teeth and a rough, threatening snarl, Sutter lunged at Mick. A nimble shift of his body took Mick out of harm's way, and he pivoted, his jaws closing on Sutter's flank. The thick pelt of Sutter's fur was little protection against the sharp teeth that tore into his flesh. Sutter howled and whirled, teeth snapping impotently on thin air as Mick spun out of reach. _

Again he was brought out of his reading, though this time it wasn't due to a sharp poke. Someone was moving his book. Looking next to him, he found the other lifting the book to see what it was. "What are you doing?"

Edward stopped. "Uh...sorry. I was just curious."

Closing the book, Jacob flipped it over and handed it to him. Edward sat quietly and read it. Well...it certainly wasn't what he had expected.

"So...you like to read about gay wolves?"

"...Excuse me?"

"Gay wolves. You like to read about them?"

Grabbing his book back and blushing furiously, Jacob stuffed the book back in his bag. Edward couldn't help but be amused. "None of your business."

He chuckled. "Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to borrow it when you're finished."

Jacob stared at him in surprise. "What?"

Edward grinned and said, "Yeah well I love wolves. Especially gay ones."

He stares at him with a very strange look on his face. It's a cross between confusion and what-the-fuck. Edward chuckles and says, "Calm down, I'm just kidding. But the book really, can I borrow the book?"

"Why? So you can joke around some more? No way," he retorts, getting up as the bell rings.

Heading out to the student parking lot, he finds Bella waiting for him by the car. "So? Did you see him?" she asks, fidgeting.

"No, sorry," he replies, getting into the passenger side of the car, just ready to leave.

Bella looks a little confused, but gets into the car as well. "Are you sure you didn't see him? Is it possible you missed him?"

"Nope. I looked. Just for you," he said, staring out the window.

She began worrying her lip as she started the car. She didn't have any classes with Edward, and apparently neither did Jacob. _Now _how was she supposed to get his attention? The only time she saw him was during lunch...oh well, she'd figure something out.

By the time they had made it home, she'd already decided on a new plan. Since none of them had him in any of their later classes, she'd just have Jake stalk him and take detailed notes. That way she could turn herself into everything he'd ever wanted. Now to convince Jacob to do it...

It took a lot of beating and a lot of blackmail, but she finally half convinced him to do it. He'd try to follow him around at school, but wouldn't follow him home. And he'd try to take notes, but there was a big chance he wouldn't. Oh well, as long as she got what she wanted.

She was more than excited to get to school the next day, and this time it had nothing to do with the school, and everything to do with getting her newest plan into action. She practically shoved Jacob out the door, still half asleep.

By the time they arrived, she was so hyped up that she almost hit someone in her hurry to park. He hoped they didn't sue...

As she dragged him out of the car, she immediately began looking around for the auburn haired teen. Too bad she ended up getting distracted by her new little group. Spared again.

"Have any of you seen Edward?"

Not for long apparently.

Her group stared at her for a moment, a little surprised, but soon shook their heads. Then the annoying blonde one spoke up. "No one really knows where he goes in the morning, mostly we only see him around during school hours."

Bella pouted, but said nothing more about it. She immediately headed for her first classroom as the bell rang, eager to get the morning classes over with.

As first period started, the two of them were surprised when none other than Edward Cullen walked through the door. What the hell? He hadn't been here yesterday. Glancing around the room, he found the only empty seat. Next to Bella.

She seemed more than delighted at the prospect of sitting next to him all year, and Jacob was just glad he got to sit by himself in the back. Even if he couldn't get away with reading in this class, he still didn't have to actually talk to anybody.

Bella turned around to look at him, bouncing happily in her seat. Shooting her a fake smile he turned back to look at the instructor as he began the lecture. Again, nothing interesting, so the class went by pretty slow. But he was more than happy when his second period English class started.

Well, would have been. Turns out Edward was in that class too. Who was the one that was supposed to be doing the stalking now? Ok, so he preferred neither of them, but if it came down to it, he'd rather be the one stalking. At least that way he knew what would be coming.

Settling down in his seat, he pulled out a book and tried to ignore him. Maybe then it wouldn't be so bad. Unfortunately, fate was not on his side.

"So I really can't get you to lend that book to me?"

Looking up from said book, Jacob stared at him. "Why do you want it so bad?"

"Because I have nothing else to read, and it sounds interesting," he shrugged.

Jacob merely pursed his lips and went back to reading. "I take that as a no."

He gave a noncommittal "hmm" as he continued reading and ignoring Edward. When the girl sitting next to him tapped his shoulder he looked up. She asked for the book under his desk and he handed it to her. She thanked him and he just smiled at her.

"Oh, so you'll be nice to her, but I get ignored?"

Silence.

Chuckling, Edward shook his head and walked away. Everyone else stared. One of the Cullens had just talked to someone outside of their family.

Jacob's next few classes had passed rather quickly due to the fact that he read through all of them. He was pretty sure the instructors knew what he was doing, and was surprised when none of them had called him on it. Not that he was complaining.

But when lunch time rolled around again, he was forced to deal with Bella's incessant ramblings.

"And so he's hella smart! Like, he knew everything that we were reading about! And every time the teacher asked him a question, he knew the answer!"

"You make it sound like the entire class is a group of morons."

"But we hadn't even gone onto some of that stuff yet! Not even at our old school!"

Jacob shrugged.

Bella frowned at him. "I'm going to talk to them."

"Ok."

"You're coming with me."

Glaring up at her, he said, "No I'm not."

She smiled at him. "But you know what could happen right?"

He twitched. It was not worth risking what little reputation he had to tell her no. She just continued grinning while dragging him across the cafeteria and to the Cullen's table.

* * *

I really need to be updating my other fics...DAMN YOU PLOT BUNNIES!

Anyways. Credit goes to Redfaerie for staying up with me at two in the morning to help me and fix all my stupid mistakes. By the way, that book he's reading? It's real. I can't take credit for it. It's called Altered Heart by Kate Steele.


	2. Chapter 2

Sporks

* * *

How did he always manage to get himself stuck in situations like this? I mean seriously, you'd think at some point he'd learn that hey, listening to Bella really isn't that great an idea. Either that or stop doing stupid shit to give her blackmail material.

Jacob currently found himself sitting at a table in the corner of the cafeteria surrounded by five complete strangers and psycho bitch. Which wouldn't be so bad except for the fact that they kept staring at him. Well...him and Bella, but still. There was staring. He didn't like it. Bella simply sat there and smiled, waiting for someone to react. And making sure Jacob wouldn't run off.

Edward and Emmett stared at them in surprise, whereas Rosalie glared at them. Jasper couldn't seem to care less and stared out the window and Alice got this half smile half amused smirk on her face. In fact, she was the first to speak.

"So you're the infamous Bella," she said, almost leaning across the table. "Edward has told me so much about you."

Emmett and Rosalie looked surprised, but said nothing about it. Jasper continued to stare out the window. Bella looked shocked, but quickly recovered and Jacob kept fidgeting, wanting nothing more than to bolt for the nearest exit.

Smiling she replied, "I'm surprised. He didn't seem to show much of an interest."

"Gee, can't imagine why," Jacob mumbled to himself. He was promptly shut up by Bella's heel in his foot. Why did dealing with Bella always have to involve pain?

Alice reached her hand over to the brunette and shook her hand. "It's good to finally meet you."

Bella responded in the same manner, shaking her hand and saying, "The pleasure is all mine."

Turning to the fidgeting teen, the pixie-like sibling said, "You must be Jacob."

He merely nodded in reply.

"I'm Alice," she replied, motioning to herself. "And I'm sure the rest of the school has told you who we are by now, but I'll introduce you anyways. You've already met Edward, and the one sitting next to him is Jasper." At the mention of his name, he glanced in their direction and went back to staring out the window. "This here is Rosalie," motioning to the glaring blonde. "And that's Emmett."

As introductions were passed around, Alice noticed that Bella had already shoved her friend aside and was blathering on about something to Edward. He looked like he was trying not to bang his head into a wall, whereas Rosalie looked like she was ready to put a bullet in someone's head. Jacob just looked sympathetic.

"So," Alice said, capturing Jacob's attention. "Edward tells me you like to read."

"Uh...yeah..." he mumbled in reply.

Edward glanced over at them. "Any chance I could still get that book?"

Jacob scowled at him. Would he just drop the damn book already? Why was he so insistent about it anyways? "I don't have it with me."

Edward sighed. "Too bad."

"So then what _do _you have with you?" Alice inquired.

Jacob flinched. He really should stop bringing his books to school with him. "Mostly my school books," he replied.

"And what other books are in there?" Jacob looked at her, confused. She rolled her eyes. "You said they were _mostly _school books. So, what other kinds of books are in there?"

As he continued to fidget uncomfortably, Alice reached under the table, grabbed his backpack and started digging through it. By the time he realized she had his backpack, she'd already found one of his books. Tossing him the bag, she started reading the back. Jacob flushed bright red.

Flipping the book over, she glanced at the cover, then glanced back at him. Suddenly a sly smile made it's way across her face. "Could I borrow this?"

Jacob stared at her in disbelief. What the hell was with this family and his gay romance novels? Maybe he was just freaked out because she was a girl and wanting to borrow it. No, because it freaked him out that Edward had wanted to borrow one too. What the hell was wrong with these people?

Snapping out of his stupor, he managed to mumble, "I haven't finished reading it yet," while reaching to take it back.

Yanking it out of his reach she asked, "When you're done?"

He glanced at her warily. Well...she didn't look like she'd fuck up his books...or like she'd make fun of him for it. "Maybe."

Smiling, she handed it back to him. Maybe was better than no. And from what she'd heard from Edward, he wasn't exactly big on lending out his books.

Soon after, the bell rang and everyone got up to head to class. Bella immediately met up with her little group. They were all over her with questions about the Cullens. All Jacob could make out of the conversation was people agreeing that it had be because she was so pretty. He just rolled his eyes and sped past them. He'd had a couple people come up and ask him about it, but he just smiled and shrugged them off.

As his math class started, Jacob started dozing off. Most of this he already knew, and what he didn't know, he could easily figure out. But he didn't want to read because it seemed like the instructor was in a really bad mood. He did not want to be on the receiving end of that. Not that getting caught sleeping was any better, so he was more than happy when the bell finally rang.

Gym went by even slower as the instructor started going on and on about the rules of Badminton as if no one knew. But at least they didn't have to actually do anything yet. He just didn't get why they had to dress out if they were going to sit there. Oh well.

He thanked whatever god was listening that they were only doing bookwork in art. He did not need people knowing how bad he was at art. Maybe he could convince the instructor to let him be his TA the rest of the year.

About halfway through the class, he finished his work and turned it in. A few others followed soon after and he made his way back to his seat. Edward was looking at him.

"Did I do something to offend you?" he asked curiously.

Jacob was taken aback. "What?"

"You don't seem to like me very much. I was just wondering if I had done something to offend you."

Jacob snorted. "I don't particularly like a lot of people."

Edward smirked. "So there's still a chance I could get that book from you?"

He stared for a minute before replying, "Why do you want it so bad?"

"I thought I told you already. I have nothing else to read and it sounds interesting. Is that so hard to believe?"

Jacob continued staring at him. He didn't seem to be lying. But if so, why didn't he go buy his own copy instead of borrowing it from someone he barely knew? "We'll see."

Edward just shook his head and smiled. "Well, I guess that's better than no."

With nothing better to do, Jacob pulled out the book he currently had with him. It hadn't taken him long to finish Altered Heart, it had only been a hundred some pages.

_Christian sat the dying man gently onto his back on the graveled roof. He pulled off his gloves, his heightened sight distinguishing the dark stains of crimson on the sleeves of his coat. He put his fingertips to the pulse on the man's neck. The tiny beat throbbed slowly, at the same sluggish rate as the pulse of the man in the hospital earlier. He sensed this man's life ebbing away. _

_The siren drew closer, coming to a stop by the spot where the shooting had been. Christian ignored it, giving his complete attention to the man lying before him. He metallic scent of blood curled into his nostrils, teasing, rousing his hunger even though he'd just fed. He pulled open the man's coat and gently tugged down the turtle neck collar of his black shirt. _

_Curling his lips, he bent over and sank his incisors into the soft flesh on the side of the man's throat. Pulling them out, he suckled blood from the punctures, his own body throbbing with arousal. The man's skin had a feral musky scent that spoke to Christian, deep inside. The salty sweet taste of his flesh mixed with his blood sang through Christian's body. He drank deeply, inhaling the man's sweet essence along with his blood. He was a good soul, Christian sensed, someone Christian could have loved. _

Again the book is tugged away from him and he wanted to punch out whoever the hell and done so, but he didn't think the instructor would appreciate it. So instead he settled for glaring at whoever happened to have it. And who else would it be but Edward. He continued glaring as Edward continued reading.

When he finally looked up from reading the back of the book he had this sly smirk on his face. "Gay wolves _and _gay vampires? You certainly seem to have a thing for the gay supernatural. I never would have taken you for the kind of guy to read things like that."

Jacob just scowled and took his book back. Edward chuckled.

* * *

"So, Edward," Bella said, leaning over the lunch table. It was obvious to everyone there that she was trying to get his attention. Her low cut shirt and the way she was leaning making it blatantly so. "What do _you_ like to do in your spare time?"

Jacob couldn't help but snicker at Bella. Ever since this morning, she'd been trying to "subtly" get Edward to notice her. He was pretty sure the whole school knew what she was trying to do at this point. Maybe he should show her the definition of the word. Maybe an example or two. Not that she'd take the hint.

Alice was practically falling off her chair trying not to laugh. Sure her brother had had suitors before, but none quite like Bella. Jasper just stared in horror.

Edward on the other hand, was quite confused. He knew exactly what she was doing, he was just confused about how she was trying to do it. She looked like she would pop out of her shirt any minute. Not only would it be embarrassing for her, it would be awkward for him. And probably the rest of the table. He also didn't understand why she'd shoved herself into very short, very tight shorts. It didn't look like her legs were getting blood. That couldn't be safe.

"Edward?" he glanced up at her. She laughed and said, "I'm up here."

Now that he thought about it, he'd never had a girl say that to him. Of course, he'd never had a girl try to fit herself in that little amount of clothing either. "Uh...sorry."

"It's ok. As long as you answer my question."

"Um...most of the time I read."

"Speaking of which," Alice cut in, looking at Jacob. "You finish that book?"

"Yeah," he replied, picking up his backpack. It took him a minute to find it in all the crap he had shoved in there, but when he finally did he handed it to her. She just squealed in delight and quickly stuck it in her bag. When she looked back up, she found her brother looking at Jacob curiously. And it clicked.

Edward was taking an interest in Jacob. She smiled to herself at that thought. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Unfortunately, Edward had to suffer Bella throughout the rest of lunch. How she wished she could have done something to help him. Ok not really. It was way too funny to watch her try and... "seduce" her brother. That and if she chased Bella off, Jacob would probably go with her.

By the time seventh hour rolled around, Edward was more than happy for the day to be over. Bella just somehow kept finding him. He could have sworn she had some radar or something that told her where he was. It was rather disturbing.

"So," he said, taking his seat next to Jacob. "You'll lend a book to my sister, but you ignore me?" he feigned hurt.

Jacob just rolled his eyes and dug around in his backpack. Pulling out the book, he handed it to Edward. "I'll tell you the same thing I told your sister. If I don't get it back the exact same way I gave it to you, you buy me another one."

Edward just smiled. "Of course."

Maybe today hadn't been so bad after all.

As he and his family made their way home, they all noticed Alice bouncing around excitedly. He was suddenly very, very frightened. He loved his sister to death, but when she came up with her little ideas, things got very strange.

And she was like that the entire way back.

As they made their way into the house, they were greeted by their parents, Carlisle and Esme, who also seemed to notice her giddiness. They looked at each other warily.

"Alice," Esme called. When her daughter turned around, she motioned for her to follow them into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

"Alice," Carlisle said warningly. When she made no move to say anything more, he sighed. "Either you tell us what's going on in that twisted little mind of yours, or there's no more brownies for you."

She gaped at her father. No more brownies? How could he? He knew she couldn't live without them! This was totally unfair. Oh well. She probably would have blabbed to someone anyways. "Fine," she replied stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Edward's actually talking to someone."

The two looked at each other, Carlisle with a shocked look on his face and Esme's face lighting up. Their son had finally found someone to connect with! Esme immediately turned to Alice and said, "Why don't you invite them over?"

Alice shook her head. "That means inviting his bitch friend too," she whined.

"Oh, come on, Alice. She can't be that bad."

Mumbling to herself, the pixie like teen begrudgingly agrees. She hated the fact that she couldn't fight with her mother. She didn't know why. She just knew she couldn't and that she didn't like it. Life was so unfair. But at least Jacob would be coming over.

At that thought she turned around and practically bounded up the stairs and into Jasper's room. He lay on the bed, hands behind his head, headphones covering his ears. Closing the door behind her, she quietly sat down on the bed next to him.

Opening his eyes, he wasn't surprised to find Alice sitting there. Turning the music off and setting the headphones down, he watched as she bounced up and down excitedly. He waited for her to say something.

"You wanna help me with something?" she asked. He continued to watch her. "It involves Edward and Jacob." He raised a brow at that. "You saw how Ed took an interest in him right? I want to get them together. Want in?"

He thought for a moment. He knew he shouldn't interfere with his brother's...personal...life, but this was just too much to pass up. If Edward took an interest in anyone, it was serious. No way he was going to pass up the chance to help that along. Even if the help wasn't wanted.

He nodded.

Alice squealed and hugged him tightly. "This will be so much fun!"

Elsewhere Edward sneezed and looked around, confused.

* * *

Bella looked at them incredulously. No. Way. Had they seriously just invited them over? She smiled to herself. It had worked! Her little plan of seduction had worked!

Jacob on the other hand, was completely freaked out. They had just been invited over to the Cullen house on Saturday. Dear god they had no idea what they had just unleashed. Not upon themselves, but upon him as well. Bella would ramble on about this until the day they got there, and the minute they got back she'd ramble on about how she was so in love, how she was absolutely sure he felt the same way. He wouldn't hear the end of it for months.

And he hadn't. She'd even spent the night at his place over the next couple days just so she could rant about how excited she was to be going. And he was forced to stay awake and listen lest she go running crying to daddy. Or injure him in some way. Either way it ended with him in some kind of pain and having to listen to her anyways.

He was almost grateful when Saturday finally arrived.

Almost.

As much as he didn't want to listen to her, he was afraid of what she was going to do when she finally met Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. He didn't even want to think about the horror of what she would end up saying.

When they finally arrived at the house, he was surprised Bella hadn't formed a hole in the roof of her car from all her bouncing around. She quickly cut the engine and made her way to the front door, Jacob quietly following behind her.

Ringing the doorbell, she waited impatiently for someone to open the door. The minute Alice answered the door, she straightened herself and stopped bouncing around. Guess she couldn't look like a complete moron in front of them.

Alice immediately lit up and invited them in, calling for her parents. As the two of them walked in, they looked back and forth between Bella and Jacob. Well they certainly seemed nice enough. Bella was very...excited to meet them. She was right up front with, "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, it's so nice to meet you." She even plastered this huge smile onto her face. It looked rather disturbing.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other. She certainly was a confident child, they would give her that. They each reached out their hands and introduced themselves. They looked to Jacob who simply and quietly took their hands in turn and said, "I'm Jacob."

Well at least he seemed normal.

Edward came down a moment later, "Who was at the door?" He froze when he saw Bella and Jacob standing in the entryway. What the hell? No one had told him they were coming over! He didn't mind Jacob so much, it was Bella he didn't want to deal with. Not only did he have to deal with her at school, but he had to deal with her at home too? Fuck.

"Alice brought over some friends," Esme said, pulling him out of his thoughts. "We hope you don't mind."

Edward tried to quietly make his way back upstairs unnoticed. Unfortunately someone seemed to have it out for him because Jasper came up behind him and forced him out into the open. How he hated the world.

Rosalie and Emmett came down a moment later, arguing about something or other. When they tried to drag Alice into the argument, she just replied, "I am Switzerland."

"Switzerland was not neutral!" both Edward and Jacob shouted at the same time. They stared at each other as everybody else stared at them. Well that certainly was...interesting.

Bella cuts in with, "What the hell are you talking about? Of course Switzerland was neutral."

Jacob scowled at her. "No they weren't. They just claimed to be. You can't turn Jewish people in to the Nazis and claim to be neutral."

Alice stared at him in complete shock. "They did that?"

"Yeah. They didn't want to have anything to do with the war, so in order to stay 'neutral', any Jewish person that came into the country they turned away at the border. Hell there are even stories of the Jewish being hunted down within the country. It wasn't until towards the end of the war that they started handing them over directly."

The whole family including Bella looked at him incredulously. "What? It's true."

"Those assholes," Alice replied, breaking the silence.

"And how exactly do you know this?" Bella asked.

Jacob just scowled at her. "I happen to read."

"About history?"

"I was curious! Someone said Switzerland was neutral, and I wanted to know how it was possible."

"What do you mean how it was possible?" Esme asked.

"I was always taught you can't choose not to choose because you're still choosing. So they couldn't not pick a side. And even if they'd decided to just let everybody run loose in the country, that would involve them in the war."

"That's amazing that you know that," Alice said.

Bella just replied with, "No, it just means he has no life."

"Hey, I am perfectly happy with my lack of a life. It means I get to read all the books I want."

"I don't know how you manage to pass all your classes when that's all you ever do."

"I pay attention sometimes," he replied defensively.

Bella just rolled her eyes. Esme finally cut in with, "That's a lot like Edward. We can't even find room for all the books anymore."

"Neither can he," Bella said, jabbing her thumb at Jacob. "I barely have room to move around in his house. He's got them stacked on the floor all over the place."

"Well I'm sorry I don't have enough bookshelves."

Carlisle and Esme just looked at each other. Oh yeah. These two would get along just fine. "Well," Carlisle said. "How about we start up a game before we start another argument."

"Oh!" Alice jumped excitedly. "I say we play Cranium!"

"I second that," Emmett spoke.

Once everyone else agreed, they nominated Alice to make the teams. By the end of it, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, and Alice were on one team and Edward, Jasper, and Jacob were on the other. The way she figured it, the three of them were smart, but they couldn't read each other very well. Her team could totally kick their asses.

Bella on the other hand, was not happy about being on the opposite team as Edward. She shot Jacob a look and he just shrugged, trying to convey that he didn't know what the hell he could do about it.

About halfway through the game, Alice realized she'd made a huge mistake in choosing teams. Edward may have been the only one able to draw, but the three of them seemed to be able to read each others minds. Great. They were screwed. But what surprised her more was the fact that every time Jacob tried to act something out (and fail miserably) Edward would laugh before shouting out the answer. Laugh! She couldn't remember a time she'd ever seen him do that. It was...nice.

Bella wasn't happy with the way things were going though. As she watched the two of them interact, she realized that they were quickly becoming friends. What the hell? Jacob was supposed to be helping her woo Edward! Oh, he was so getting it later.

By the time they had managed to get through about three games, it was getting pretty late. As they were getting ready to leave, Esme asked, "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

Jacob looked surprised but replied, "We couldn't. We don't want to intrude any more than we already have."

"Oh please, if you were intruding, we would have kicked you out a long time ago. Come on, stay for dinner."

"Yeah," Alice chirped. "It'll be fun!"

"We really should be-"

"Of course we'll stay," Bella interrupted.

"Bella, I really don't think-"

"It'll be fine. Charlie knows where I am and it's not like you've got anybody waiting for you at home."

"Gee, thanks for the reminder."

"No problem. That solves it. We're staying."

As they all head for the kitchen, Esme stops Jacob and holds him back for a minute. "What did she mean you don't have anyone waiting at home for you?" she looked concerned.

"My parents still live back in Arizona, but they sent me here because they thought it would be better for me. They call almost everyday though, and Charlie looks after me too. So it's not bad."

Esme pulled him into a tight hug and told him, "If you ever need anything, a place to stay, a friend to talk to, you're always welcome here."

Jacob was uncomfortable at first, not used to the motherly affection he was receiving from Esme. But relaxed as she told him their home was open to him. For the first time in a long time, he had somewhere to turn to. He hugged her back and thanked her.

Pulling away, she pat him on the shoulder and moved both of them to the kitchen where most everyone was seated. Bella looked suspiciously at Jacob, but he ignored her. He was having fun and he wasn't going to let her ruin it.

As the night rolled on, the conversations got more and more...interesting.

"And anyways, like I told you before, Mr. Rogers could totally take out Chuck Norris-" Alice said.

"Are you kidding me? No way!" Emmett replied.

"Oh right. What's he gonna do? Molest him? Force him to wear a sweater?" Bella asked.

"Dude he was in the military! He's killed like, fourteen people! And not just in some movie man, for _real_. Seriously, you don't fuck with Mr. Rogers."

Jacob couldn't help but laugh at their current conversation. How it had gone from what they'd wanted to eat to Mr. Rogers versus Chuck Norris, he'd never know. Not that he really wanted to...

"What do you think, Jake?" Emmett asked, cutting into his thoughts.

He thought for a moment. "I think Jet Li has both their asses beat."

"No fair!" Alice whined. "This is between Mr. Rogers and Chuck Norris. No bringing in other people. No matter _how _hot they are."

"Who said anything about bringing him into this conversation for his looks? If we're going for looks it's gotta be either Takeshi Kaneshiro, Andy Lau, or Wu Jing."

"And how, might I ask, do you know all these obscure actors?"

"If I had money I'd be eccentric, but I'm not so I'm just weird." Most of the table burst out laughing at that comment. Jacob glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was about ten thirty. "It's getting pretty late. We should go. Thanks for having us over, though. I had a lot of fun."

As he and Bella were walking out the door, Alice yelled over the top of everybody, "Come back soon!" jumping up and down, trying to see over them.

Jacob laughed and said they would. She didn't let them leave until he'd promised to come back, and she swore she'd hold him to it. He didn't want to find out what kind of damage she could do. Not after knowing Bella for as long as he had.

* * *

Once again, the story used in this fic is not mine, it's called A Vampire For Christmas by Sedonia Guillone. It's in a short story in a book call The Bite Before Christmas.

Redfaerie gets credit for sitting up with me and fixing my stupid mistakes and stuff like that. I'm tired because I've been writing for the last...six hours I think. Something like that. So now it's time for my brain to die.

By the way, do you have any idea how weird it is to write this fic while listening to don't trust me by 3oh!3?


End file.
